


Letter from you

by Daelis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Partners in Crime
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Sie kann nicht mehr ohne ihn. Sie braucht ihn.Er kann nicht mehr ohne sie. Er braucht sie.Zwei Seelen auf dunklen Pfaden, Hand in Hand.





	Letter from you

**Author's Note:**

> Sie kann nicht mehr ohne ihn. Sie braucht ihn.  
> Er kann nicht mehr ohne sie. Er braucht sie.  
> Zwei Seelen auf dunklen Pfaden, Hand in Hand.
> 
> Diesen kleinen Songfic-OneShot möchte ich Queen_of_Fear widmen - genau genommen ihrem OC Dr. Chester van Hunters. Wirklich ein sehr faszinierender Charakter, der eine gefährliche Eigendynamik mit Hannibal entwickelt. Ich hoffe, ich habe die Gute halbwegs getroffen. <3  
> Natürlich können auch Leute, die Chester nicht kennen, diese kleine Geschichte gerne lesen und werden (hoffentlich) auch alles verstehen.
> 
> Der OS spielt direkt nach Hannibals Angriff auf Will und Jack in seiner Küche. Alle sind längst fort, als noch jemand herkommt, um die Scherben aufzulesen und zu finden, was Dr. Lecter extra für sie hinterließ.
> 
> Französische Worte habe ich ergoogelt, denn leider bin ich des Französischen nicht mächtig. Die Orte und ihre Bezeichnungen entsprechen allerdings alle der Realität (Siehe Glossar).
> 
> Daten  
> Song: "UnOpened" von Sonata Arctica  
> Serie: Hannibal  
> OC: Queen_of_Fears Chester van Hunters  
> >Leider alles nicht meines, ich habe mir all dies nur entliehen und eine kleine Geschichte darum gesponnen.

Flackernd erhellte das Licht die Küche. Scherben und Splitter lagen verteilt überall auf dem Boden und knirschten unter ihren hochhackigen Schuhen, als sie den Raum betrat, mit dem sie so viele schöne Erinnerungen verband. Den Duft gedünsteten Gemüses, das Aroma von frischen Kräuter, der Hauch von Aftershave, der stets an dem Mann haftete, der hier gekocht hatte. Und natürlich der Geruch von gebratenem, gesottenem, gepökeltem, gedünstetem oder gebackenem Fleisch.  
Oh, vom Kochen hatte er eine Menge verstanden! Wie oft hatte sie staunend hier gestanden, genau hier, wo sie jetzt stand, und ihm zugesehen, wie er allerlei Zutaten aus aller Welt zerkleinerte und zubereitete? Wenn dann alles gar war, hatte er aus den Überbleibseln und Zutaten wundervolle Kunstwerke gezaubert, die Gaumen und Auge gleichermaßen erfreuten.

 

♫ Do you feel? Do you care about me?  
Did you wait and love all this time? ♫

Langsam schritt sie die Schränke ab. Alles war durchwühlt worden. Ihre Finger wanderten über die Ablage, tasteten die Schränke entlang, öffneten eine bestimmte Schublade. Deren Inhalt lag verstreut auf der Ablage, doch das ließ Chester nicht innehalten. Was sie suchte, war gut verborgen. Ein kleines Geheimfach, in dem Hannibal, hatte er ihr einst verraten, sein liebstes Rezept aufbewahrte. Was sie fand, war jedoch ein Briefumschlag, auf dem ein großes C prangte, ihre Initiale. Unverkennbar die geschwungene Schrift, die schlanken, eleganten Buchstaben.

Hannibal.

Sie kannten sich eben doch zu gut. Sie hatte gewusst, es würde eine Botschaft an sie geben, irgendwo hier. Natürlich in der Küche. Kein Ort wäre passender. Es musste die Küche sein, in der sie beide gemeinsam die Gaumenfreuden menschlichen Fleisches genossen hatten. Abgesehen davon war die Küche immer ihrer beider Lieblingsraum in dieser Wohnung gewesen.

♫ I am here, would you come and find me  
Does your writing guide me through this all ♫

»Meine Liebe,

erreichen dich diese Zeilen, bedeutet dies wohl, dass ich dir nicht persönlich sagen kann, was ich dem Papier hier anvertraute. Ein bedauerlicher Fakt, für den ich mich aufrichtigst entschuldigen möchte.

Sicher ist dir nicht entgangen, dass meine Taten immer mehr die Aufmerksamkeit eines gemeinsamen Freundes erlangten, der die außergewöhnliche Gabe besitzt, die Fäden zusammenzuführen und zu sehen, was den Blicken Anderer verborgen bleibt. Ein faszinierender Verstand, findest du nicht auch? Beinahe so faszinierend wie der deine.

Gewiss hast du Verständnis dafür, dass ich dir in diesen Zeilen nicht verraten kann, wo du mich findest, doch sei versichert, der Blick aus meinem Fenster schenkt mir einen atemberaubenden Anblick, den ich hoffte, eines Tages gemeinsam mit dir zu genießen. Ich bedaure, dass es dazu nicht kam.

Der Deine,  
Dr. Hannibal Lecter

PS: Trägst du heute auch dieses herrliche Parfüm? Wie heißt es noch gleich? Leider entfiel es mir, doch ich hoffe, du trägst es. Du weißt, wie gut mir der Duft gefiel und ich erinnere mich gerne daran.«

♫ Another misspelled rhyme  
Written in the book of time  
In one page I've spent all my life  
Ink ain't even dry. I've been living in a lie?  
How could I trust in someone of your kind? ♫

Lediglich 12 Stunden war es her, seit Chesters Augen den Brief ihres Gefährten zum ersten mal überflogen hatten. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie oft sie die Zeilen inzwischen immer und immer wieder gelesen hatte, angestrengt nachdenkend. Manchmal war sie wütend gewesen, weil er diesen Brief geschrieben hatte anstatt sie mitzunehmen, dann wieder glücklich, weil er ihn für sie hinterlassen hatte, anstatt einfach zu verschwinden. Sie hasste den leisen Zweifel in ihrem Hinterkopf, der die Frage in den Raum warf, ob Hannibal Lecter sie nicht doch über war und sie ihr Vertrauen in den Falschen gesetzt hatte. Ein Teil von ihr jedoch wollte und konnte nicht glauben, dass er sie einfach abgeschrieben hatte. Das wollte so überhaupt nicht zu dem Dr. Hannibal Lecter passen, den sie kennengelernt hatte und dem sei vertraute. Des Rätsels Lösung, ahnte Chester bald, steckte in den Zeilen des Briefes, dem er unmöglich hatte anvertrauen können, wo genau er war, ahnend, dass es durchaus im Rahmen des Möglichen lag, dass dem FBI dieser Brief in die Hände fiel.

♫ And I got today another letter in the mail  
I can't read it here, not today  
And when years go by  
The unopened letter meets my eye  
I'm older and wiser, but still afraid ♫

Längst kannte sie jedes Wort auswendig, konnte jede Silber auf ihrer Zunge förmlich schmecken wie einst die köstlichen Gerichte, die der Psychiater für sie gekocht hatte. Die Stunden verstrichen. Sie ging die Zeilen Wort für Wort durch, dann wurde ihr klar, dass Hannibal ihr einen unverkennbaren Hinweis gegeben hatte, wohin er abgetaucht war und damit zugleich die unverhohlene Bitte, sie möge sich zu ihm gesellen.  
Unübersehbar und offen im Postscriptum. Ihr Parfüm. Es stammte aus Grasse, einer Stadt in Frankreich, die bekannt dafür war, dass die Parfümerie dort eine lange und ehrwürdige Geschichte hatte. Hannibal musste in Frankreich sein. Ah, welch Erleichterung! Ein Lächeln legte sich über Chesters rote Lippen. Frankreich! Dort hatten sie ihren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub verbracht. Sie erinnerte sich gerne an die ruhigen Stunden in ihrem eigenen Ferienhaus gemeinsam mit Hannibal, an die langen Gespräche, das Bouquet eines schweren, köstlichen Rotweines und dem erhebenden Anblick der untergehenden Sonne vor dem Fenster.

♫ What if I read it and it is - full of love  
How can I face it if I am wrong ♫

Noch am gleichen Tag buchte sie ein Flugticket. Zwar nagte leiser Zweifel an ihrem Hinterkopf, sie könnte sich irren, könnte in die Zeilen des Doktors etwas hineininterpretieren, das dort nicht war, jedoch schob sie solche Gedanken entschlossen beiseite, fürchtete sie doch, es könnte Panik in ihr aufsteigen und sie veranlassen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Das wollte sie in jedem Fall vermeiden. Blutbeschmiert und mit dem Magen voll rohen Fleisches hatte sie so manches Mal ihren Gefährten behelligt, der sich darüber nie beklagt hatte, sondern ihr vielmehr die Hand reichte, ihr aufhalf und den Weg zurück in die Welt der Klarheit und wahren Genusses zu weisen.  
Mehr als einmal hatten sie in den vergangenen Jahren gemeinsam ein Kunstwerk geschaffen, das im Tode volle Entfaltung fand und jedes Mal hatten sie nach getaner Arbeit ein vorzügliches Menü genossen, bei dessen Zubereitung Chester Hannibal nur zu gerne beobachtet hatte.

♫ Do you feel? Do you care about me?  
Did you wait and love all this time? ♫

Chester hasste Hotels, doch für diesen Trip hatte sie eines gebucht. Nur zum Schlafen, hatte sie sich vorgenommen. Sie wollte Hannibal so bald wie nur möglich finden und ihn bitten, sich doch mit ihr in das Ferienhaus bei Paris zurückzuziehen. Dort würde man ihn nicht suchen und obendrein müssten sie auf die Unsicherheiten eines Hotels keine Rücksicht nehmen. Bestimmt würde Hannibal zustimmen.  
Leise klapperten ihre Absätze auf dem gefliesten Boden des Flughafens, während sie sich den Weg durch die Menschenmengen bahnte. Wenige Touristen, aber dafür umso mehr Geschäftsleute, die gut erkennbar waren an ihren eleganten Anzügen, den schneeweißen Hemden oder aber den edlen Blusen und perfekt geschnittenen Kostümen sowie blitzend sauberen Schuhen. Unter ihnen ging Chester völlig unter in ihrer eigenen Garderobe, die heute aus dem üblichen Bleistiftrock, einer cremefarbenen Bluse und darüber einem grauen, halblangen Mantel bestand.  
Ihr Blick war nach vorn gerichtet und so bemerkte sie erst spät, dass jemand zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte, dessen Schritte unter dem Geräusch ihres kleinen Rollkoffers untergegangen waren.

♫ I am here, would you come and find me  
Does your writing guide me through this all ♫

"Mademoiselle van Hunters?" Die junge Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen. Ein Mädchen, an der Grenze zur Frau, hatte sie angesprochen und lächelte sie nun freundlich an. Chester schätzte sie auf vielleicht 16 oder 17 Jahre. Ihre Kleidung ließ ahnen, dass sie aus einer eher armen Familie kam. Die helle Jeans war verwaschen und die Hosenbeine ausgefranst, ihr gelbes T-Shirt hatte ein kleines Loch am Ärmel. Langsam nickte Chester. Sie kannte das Mädchen nicht, aber scheinbar hatte diese Person gezielt nach ihr Ausschau gehalten. Zumindest sah sie erleichtert aus, als sie nun einen Brief aus ihrer Tasche zog und ihn Chester hinhielt. "Dieser lettre, die soll ich Ihnen présent." Die Ärztin bemerkte sofort das große, geschwungene C auf dem Umschlag. Hannibal.  
Lächelnd nahm sie den Brief von dem Mädchen entgegen, dessen Englisch noch schlechter war als Chesters Französisch. "Merci, mon petit." Chester achtete nicht einmal darauf, wie viel Geld sie der Botin eilig in die Hand drückte, galt ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit doch längst den erwarteten Zeilen des Doktors. Sie hatte also nicht geirrt und er hatte sie hierher gelotst, erwartete sie.

♫ What if I'll read it and it is - full of love  
What if you'll tell me that I am wrong ♫

»Meine Liebe,

es freut mich, dass du diese Zeilen in den Händen hälst. Ich war zuversichtlich, dass dich dein Weg alsbald hierher führen würde und hoffe, dir gefällt die Stadt. Es gibt hier wirklich ganz entzückende kleine Geschäfte und Gassen. Kurz nach meiner Ankunft fand ich sogar ein hübsches Antiquariat, welches etwas versteckt liegt, aber eine ganz herausragende Auswahl an Schriften des letzten Jahrhunderts beherbergt.

Du solltest die Côte d’Azur genießen, meine Liebe. Besonders in der Morgenröte bietet das Meer einen atemberaubenden Anblick, den du dir nicht entgehen lassen solltest. Ah, aber wir sollten uns treffen und den Anblick gemeinsam genießen. Ich werde dich bei im Domaine de Manon finden, um unser beider ewige Treue zu besiegeln.

Der Deine,  
Dr. Hannibal Lecter«

♫ Do you feel? Do you care about me?  
Did you wait and love all this time? ♫

Chester hatte nicht gezögert. Mehr noch als die Côte d'Azur, ein Antiquariat oder die schönsten Geschäfte dieser schönen Stadt wollte sie ihren Gefährten sehen, um dann die Genüsse Grasses mit ihm gemeinsam zu erkunden. Sie hatte ihr Gepäck im Hotel abgestellt, sich frisch gemacht und sofort das nächste Taxi genommen, um sich in die Domaine de Manon zu begeben. In kräftigen, bunten Farben breiteten sich die Blumenfelder vor ihr aus und irgendwo auf den schmalen Pfaden, die sie durchschritten, wäre Hannibal.

Chesters Lippen zierte ein Lächeln. Sie würde nicht lange suchen müssen. Dieses Mal hatte sie seinen Hinweis gleich erkannt. Womit ließe sich ihrer beider ewige Treue besser besiegeln als mit blutroten Nelken, die eben dies symbolisierten? Je näher sie dem Feld kam, auf dem die strahlend roten Blumen in voller Pracht blühten und das Auge des Betrachters erfreuten, desto schneller wurden ihre Schritte und desto schneller schlug ihr Herz. Jeden Blick für die Schönheit um sich hatte sie schnell verloren, galt ihr Augenmerk doch ihrem Ziel. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Mann, der ihr den Rücken zuwandte.

♫ I am here, would you come and find me  
Does your writing guide me through this all ♫

Ein gut sitzender Anzug in schlichtem Grau, die gerade, aufrechte Haltung und die Gelassenheit, die der Mann ausstrahlte, waren alles, was nötig war, damit sie ihn erkannte. "Hannibal." Es dauerte einen Moment, dann wandte er sich um, ein Lächeln auf den Zügen. "Ah, Chester." Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als sie näher trat und neben ihm stehen blieb. "Wunderschön, nicht wahr?", sinnierte der Psychiater mit Blick auf das Feld. "Ja."  
Eine Weile lang standen sie einfach nur da, betrachteten das blutrote Blütenmeer und genossen die Stille und die sanfte Brise, die ihnen die Gesichter streichelte. "Nun, ich hoffe", ergriff Hannibal als Erster das Wort, "du hattest eine angenehme Reise." Mit diesen Worten bot er ihr den Arm, den sie lächelnd annahm und sich einhakte, ihm zunickend. "Was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns in meinem Appartement eine Flasche Château Mouton Rothschild genehmigen und uns über die vergangenen Tage unterhalten?" Wieder nickte Chester, zufrieden, dass alles war wie zuvor.

Nichts hatte sich verändert. Hannibal war noch Hannibal, sie war noch sie und sie beide noch immer Gefährten im Geiste.


End file.
